


Desk Job

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Horny space husbands, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: "You really are trying to get me in trouble, aren't you. You know full well I would much rather be with you right now.""Full, ni ashkerra?" Zeb teased on a growl. "Can think of a couple places in you I could make full.""Nngh...don't start, Garazeb," Kallus scolded half-heartedly, feeling himself twitch in interest. "I can't be doing this right now.""Then don't talk. Just listen."
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> So...porn? That seem like a good way to close out/ring in the year? Porn? Porn.
> 
> As always, we have the darling Jellysharkbat to thank for enabling my naughty ways. Enjoy the fruits of our combined minds. ;D

The thing that made Alexsandr Kallus-Orrelios a superior espionage agent was the fact that he didn't balk at the notion of handling data work. Certainly there was always the notion that a spy's life was glamorous and exciting (which he had _more_ than enough experience with, thank you _very_ much), but the sort of work that truly produced results in war was going through the near endless streams of data coming in, sifting through seemingly random information and pinpointing patterns and connections. It was important work, and Kallus was the best at it...

...but that didn't mean the work couldn't become mind-numbingly dull at times. So when midnight found Kallus still hard at work at his desk in the intelligence division, could he really be blamed for responding to an alert on his personal comlink.

"Still don't know what sleep is?" the amused but annoyed voice of his mate came over the line.

"I am pleased to admit I do not," he joked back with a smirk. "Just because nobody else in this division knows how to put in a little overtime doesn't mean _I_ have to follow suit."

"Sometimes I wish you would. Gets awful lonely in this bunk without you. You're not gonna be at it _all_ night are you?" the Lasat asked, sounding hopeful, but also resigned to another night spent alone.

"Unfortunately, I may have to do. Dodonna was certain this latest batch would have his answer. I'm not certain I agree with him yet, but I do at least need to put in my due diligence."

"Eh, I can think of somethin' else you could go at _all night_ , love," Zeb said, voice suddenly dropping into a low purr that sent a delicious shiver right down the ex-Imperial's spine, quickly pooling in his belly as warmth.

"I don't doubt you could, _ni alitha_ , but thoughts like that have a way of getting us into trouble. I don't think anyone will soon forget that incident with the _Phantom_."

"What? Can I help it if my mate's the most beautiful kriffin' human the Ashla ever saw fit to grace the galaxy with? I'm just not payin' her glorious work the proper amount of adoration if I don't get on my knees from time to time and just _worship_ that perfect embodiment of human cock."

Despite the fact that the former Fulcrum agent had legitimately lost count of the times he and Zeb had done the nasty, despite actually being married, he could still feel his face flushing at his husband's words. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed.

"You really are trying to get me in trouble, aren't you. You know full well I would much rather be with you right now."

" _Full, ni ashkerra?_ " Zeb teased on a growl. "Can think of a couple places in you I could make _full_."

"Nngh...don't start, Garazeb," Kallus scolded half-heartedly, feeling his cock twitch in interest. "I can't be doing this right now."

"Then don't talk. Just listen," the Lasat continued in that deep, sultry voice of his, the tone that made Kallus want to strip out of every stitch of clothing he had on. "Got the side seam on my suit open right now. I'm slippin' my hand inside...fingers are strokin' across my hip...down between my legs..."

" _Zeb_..." he groaned, mouth going dry as arousal coiled tightly in his loins.

"Mm...I'm gettin' hard now, Alex," his mate groaned over the link. "Hood's rollin' back...it's all just slidin' out. Karabast, I'm so hard for you right now, love."

Kallus just groaned in response, feeling his own cock begin to stiffen in answer.

"I've got my fingers around my prick now," Zeb continued in a heady voice, an enticing purr beginning just beneath that voice. "I'm strokin' it. What 'bout you, babe? You hard yet?"

"Getting there," he moaned in kind, glancing beneath the desk to see the growing bulge in his pants. Thank kriff nobody else was around. It was a real struggle not to reach down and fondle himself.

"Let's get you all the way then. I'm goin' harder... _faster_ ... _ungh_ ...I'm thinkin' about you, _alitha_ ," Zeb started to pant, voice strained with his desire. "Karabast...just wanna put this cock straight in you...no prep... _nothin'_ . Just you'n me...totally _raw!_ "

" _Ah!_ " was all Kallus could manage to whimper out in response, thoughts racing at the visual his mate was providing. Could Zeb really make him come like this? Completely untouched.

"Hngh... _rngh_ ...feels good...I'm _so_ hard... _so_ full...I'm gonna come all over this bunk," he growled. "Talk to me, love. How you doin'? How you feelin'?"

"Hard," he barely managed, body trembling. "Zeb...I'm _so_ hard for you. _Uh_...I want you inside me."

"Guh- I'mma...I'm gonna kriff you so hard you won't know which way's up."

"Ha...Zeb..."

"Alex...I...I'm gonna co- _Alex!_ "

Kallus gasped when he heard Zeb cry out his name, and he very nearly came himself as he listened to the Lasat's climax play out over the comm. It was a fresh struggle not to just collapse on the desk as if he really _had_ had his brains kriffed out. He lost track of just how long he remained like that, trying to recover from very intense comm sex.

"Just so you know," he began after a time, "I am _not_ cleaning up our bunk."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to," a voice directly behind him panted out.

Crying out in shock, the ex-Imperial leapt up from his chair, whirling around to see his mate standing there, still panting from his orgasm. He'd removed all of his armor and was down to just his battle suit. And at the center of it all, the Lasat was sporting a rather conspicuous bulge of his own.

"You- why you...presumptuous...underhanded...scruffy-looking... _loth rat!_ " Kallus snarled at his husband, face flushing with embarrassment and mild anger. Zeb just smirked in response.

"Y'know, the only reason I'm scruffy-lookin' right now is cuz a' you, yeah?"

"Am I to understand you just stood in the corridor outside of Intelligence and- and _masturbated?_ " Kallus demanded.

"Somethin' like that, yeah. Hope you don't plan to send me back to our bunk like this."

"You can't _begin_ to imagine how tempted I am," he started, but it didn't take Zeb more than a moment to cross to him, backing him up against the desk.

"But I seem to recall you sayin' somethin' about wantin' my cock inside you," the Lasat said, smirking as he loomed over him. "Knew I'd never get you to agree to this unless I got you hot for it first."

Kallus returned the smirk as he gripped at the former guardsman's battle suit, pulling his body flush against his. "Well...I fear I may have to reward such cunning with something... _very_ naughty."

He felt his mate's chest rumble against his as he pressed him against the desk, the edge of it digging into the backs of his thighs. Then Zeb's lips were on his, demanding his attention.

The ex-Imperial had to resist the urge to wrap his legs around the Lasat's waist. If he started in on that, this would be over much too quickly. Instead, he gripped at his lover's shoulders, fingers burrowing into the velvet-fine fur as he invited Zeb deeper into the kiss, opening his mouth for him. For several moments, they languished just like that, tongues swirling together and fingers gripping, intertwining.

Kallus wasn't fully aware of being pushed down onto the desk, but he suddenly found himself pinned there, sheets of flimsi rustling beneath his shoulders as Zeb pressed him down, kissing him all the harder. He groaned loudly into his mate's mouth as his hips began to roll against the Lasat's, seeking friction. The sounds he made only got louder when Zeb released his lips, moving down to start nipping at his neck. His voice nearly rose to a scream when he felt the brush of one of Zeb's fangs against the sensitive skin.

Hells, he was going to come just like this, pinned to his desk and still fully clothed.

"Ungh... _n-ni boosan_...wait," he pleaded on a stuttered breath, pressing upward, his cock grinding almost painfully against Zeb's.

"Hrgh, what?" Zeb ground out, still nipping at him.

"Much as I- love the idea of just taking you raw...we both know my body can't take it. I'm going to take you in my mouth first, otherwise I'm coming right this second," he warned his mate.

Zeb gave a loud groan against his neck at the proposition, obviously in favor, but he didn't let Alex up right away. He pulled back slowly, hands moving down to the ex-Imperial's belt. Then he jerked it open, pulling down the layers of fabric to free his prick, red and swollen.

"Seems only fair," Zeb said with a smirk as he backed off. "Pretty sure he wanted to come out and play."

Kallus shuddered at the feel of the cold air against his heated flesh. He took a moment to steel himself before sliding down off the desk and onto his knees before the Lasat. Without waiting for his lover to remove anymore clothing, he leaned in and began to mouth at the shape of him through the battle suit.

The taste of his first climax was already strong, even through the fabric, and Kallus loved the way it _squished_ beneath his tongue. He also loved listening to the way Zeb moaned with each lave of his tongue.

"Ungh...this- this isn't gonna take very long at all, is it," Zeb groaned, finally shoving his suit down.

"No. I don't believe it is," Alex agreed, a full body shiver claiming him as Zeb's cock bounced into view, full, hard, and a gloriously dark purple color.

Stars, but this had been too damn long in coming.

"Speaking of which," the ex-Imperial said, both in response to Zeb and to his own thoughts before sliding his mouth down around the cum-slicked length. He spent several minutes just sucking on the swollen head, relishing the bitter, musky flavor of it. As he let his lips close further and further around the Lasat's straining cock, he could feel the twitch of the barb in its sheath on the underside. Running his tongue dangerously along that sheath, he savored every movement of Zeb's barb against him as he lifted his eyes to the Lasat's. His second climax was close. _Impossibly_ close.

Was he crazy enough to try and take his mate all the way in before he came?

Rather than waste time thinking about it, Kallus just _did it_. He pressed forward in a single swift motion, relaxing the muscles in his throat and taking Zeb completely in, taking only a second to feel that thickness inside of him and inhale the strong scent of his thatch of curly purple pubic hair while his mate's eyes widened in panic.

"A-Alex! _No!_ "

The former agent pulled himself off just in time, allowing the barb to catch on his lip as it shot free, his husband's thick essence spurting onto his tongue.

He swallowed some, but not all. If he wanted to take _all_ of his lover in, that had to be the full goal, but he had another use for the semen tonight. So when he'd taken as much as he could hold, he carefully detached the barb from his lip, chuckling inwardly as he watched the rest of the seed spurt free, spilling onto the floor between them.

"You are one _crazy_ son of a kath hound, y'know that?" Zeb asked him, only slightly annoyed. Kallus smirked up at him as he spat a large mouthful of cum into his hand, thoroughly coating his fingers with the stuff.

"Well, you gave me a turn today. It's only fair I give you one in kind," he returned, giving the Lasat's still hard prick a kiss before reaching his slicked hand inside his undershorts from the back, circling his entrance with a single lubed finger. He maintained eye contact with Zeb when he penetrated himself.

Alex began to pant harshly as he pushed that finger in and out several times. He watched with delight as Zeb groaned, fondling his own cock right before Alex's eyes.

"Karabast- how's it feel? Tell me how you feel. I want _every_ detail."

"Feels- like I want _more_ ," he hissed sharply, forcing in a second finger with the first. He got the distinct impression he was not going to be prepped properly for this little adventure, but it really had been too long. "Doesn't feel anything like your cock. I want that prick in me _now_ , Garazeb."

"Just as soon as you can _take it_ ," Zeb teased him. He leaned forward just a little to brush the tip of his cock along Alex's lips. Groaning, the ex-agent leaned forward to nip at it, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his mate's throat. " _Ah!_ You...kriffin'...don't go teasin' me, _Alex'ika_. You feelin' open?"

"Open? This is nothing. I feel like I want you to _break me open,_ _ovokyl ashkerrana._ "

" _Ovokyl_ ," Zeb repeated with a lewd smirk. " **_Z'_ ** _ovokyl. La'n valad alat usat nazaman rika kol ni talima._ "

Alex only groaned louder at that one, thrusting into himself a little harder. He couldn't wholly stop his smirk from tightening a little when he added a third finger. "Mm... _eri..._ but you've done that already. _An sylf alat ofir hafant merkan usat rika kol talima'an_."

"Now that I'll do," the Lasat groaned in kind. "You got three in you yet?"

"Yesss," he hissed, giving himself a few more forceful thrusts before withdrawing his hand.

"Right," Zeb said, immediately scooping him up off the ground and half-throwing him down on the desk. A fresh _throb_ of desire rushed through his body to be manhandled so – a particular kink he hadn't realized he'd had before Zeb.

His own fingers still sticky with his earlier release, Zeb worked through the clothing still in his way and swiftly thrust a single large finger inside him, being careful of the claw. The sound the penetration drew from the human's lips was very nearly a scream.

"How 'bout that?" Zeb asked him, not moving, just allowing him to adjust. "How's _that_ feel?"

" **_Z'ashyn_ ** ," he moaned helplessly, muscles clenching around the large finger inside him. "Unh... _na lithir'a, ni okorre. Tef_ **_lithir'a!_ **"

" _Nel an vosir, ni okorre,_ " Zeb returned, giving several slow, deep thrusts with that finger before pulling out, leaving Alex achingly empty on the desk.

He wasn't properly aware of Zeb removing his boots or his pants and undershorts, but the lack of them was difficult to ignore when he suddenly felt the Lasat's hands on his bare thighs, spreading his legs wide apart and lining up to enter him. His muscles tensed in anticipation beneath those wonderfully large hands as his mate pushed just the head of his cock inside him.

Alex groaned aloud at the sensation, the feeling of being filled. He was left feeling nearly boneless as his mate pushed into him. Looking up, he could see Zeb's eyes actually rolling back in his head with every centimeter he slid in.

" _Areh Nalva_ ," the Lasat seemed almost to sing when he was finally fully sheathed in Alex's body. " _Z'karrak...z'ashyn. Ko sultir an unir, Alex? Effeng z'shifra kol ni talima?_ "

"Ungh...stars... _oh_ ..." he moaned, writhing on the cock that impaled him. Even so, even lost in the sensation of it all, he managed to smirk up at his partner. " _Na_ **_shifir'a_ ** _kol astyrnan, zenash okorre. Ni lakarn san shamsa'an._ "

Though Zeb smirked in kind at his teasing words, the look didn't quite match the sincerity of his answer.

" _Nel an kallir...benu ni sashahn._ "

Then Zeb was moving, thrusting in and out of the ex-Imperial as fast and as hard as he could. Alex cried aloud with each new penetration, no longer caring who might hear him. Intent on driving the Lasat in deeper, he wrapped his legs around Zeb's waist, heels digging into the backs of his hips.

"Hngh... _rrngh_ ...gonna fill you so full you'll be drippin' my cum for a kriffin' _week_."

" _Ah-_ kri... _Zeb!_ " he cried out, hips rocking up to meet his mate's.

"You feel good? Takin' my huge Lasat _cock_ all the way into that human body?"

Alex was past words now. All he could do was cry out his pleasure. Couldn't keep it in much longer. Just a few more... _really_ good thrusts...

Then Zeb was crying out, muffling his sudden scream by biting down on Alex's shoulder, and he felt the burst and gush of the Lasat's release deep inside him, as well as his last little bit of stimulation when the barb shot free, hooking onto his prostate.

And that was more than he could take. This time he really did scream when he came, back arcing up off the desk as his orgasm tore through him, his release pulsing between them as they rocked violently together, riding out the waves of ecstasy in each other's arms.

When it was all over and Zeb had collapsed on top of him, Alex could still feel those last few sluggish spurts of Lasat seed pulsing into his body. He relished the absolutely filthy feeling of being so filled with his mate's raw essence. Exhausted, he smiled sleepily against Zeb's lips as they kissed, loving the rumbling feeling of the Lasat's deep purring against his chest.

"Stars, but that is going to be an awful mess when you pull out of me," he lamented, nipping lazily at his husband's jaw.

"Eh, we'll worry about that when we actually come to it. Got about fifteen minutes or so to just lay like this."

"Mm," Alex agreed, languidly rolling his hips against Zeb's. That was the other thing about the barb. It kept them latched together for a time after they'd finished copulating. Fifteen minutes was about standard, but it was sometimes shorter and sometimes longer. The longest Zeb had ever been latched inside of him following a good hard kriffing was fifty standard minutes and even Zeb had begun to worry at that one, but they would always come undone in the end.

"You feel me, though?" Zeb asked him with an easy chuckle, licking somewhat possessively along the side of his face. "All filled up with my cock and my cum?"

"Mm, yes," Alex agreed, running his fingers through his husband's velvet-fine fur. "I am an absolute _slut_ for your cock, Garazeb Kallus-Orrelios. _La velka mellir torril se li menash gal tef alan na shifir kol damin'a'an._ "

Zeb shuddered at his words, and was about to launch into a fresh round of kissing, when a familiar voice suddenly lanced right through the heart of their post coital bliss.

"Stirring performance, boys. You ever think of going pro?"

Freezing in dread, Alex flushing and Zeb's fur fluffing out, the pair looked to the head of the room to see Leia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, a reprimanding but amused look on her face. She was flanked by Hera and Cassian, Hera's expression exasperated but fond, and Cassian's resigned but subtly amused. It was the princess who had spoken, and it was she who continued now.

"I suppose if we end up losing out in the revolution business, you'll always have porn star to fall back on."

"Well," Alex began to choke out, "this is awkward." After all, it wasn't as if they could stand up and make themselves decent. They were literally locked together.

"Dictionary definition," Hera put in. "I get it. I do. But do you have to?"

"...Yes," Zeb answered after several moments of silence.

"Okay, fine, but you're a terrible influence on your husband, Garazeb Kallus-Orrelios."

"Hey," the Lasat started with a shrug, "somebody's gotta make sure this one doesn't go all stiff and Imperial again. Nothin' like a good hard cock up the ass to keep things loose."

Cassian winced at his words. "You know, I think I prefer when you do your dirty talking in Lasana. At least then we don't have to hear it."

"Oh, _La'n firi kalmar an velkir omeshir lis, orra neshen_ **_ka_ ** _arabsant lis_ **_reshker_ ** _kerra,_ " Alex teased, the words spoken to Cassian, but aimed at Zeb. His husband smirked down at him before drawing him into a new kiss.

"Wow, are you really going to get into round two right now?" Leia asked, her expression caught somewhere between wanting to laugh and incredulity.

"Mm, try round four, Princess," Alex responded, still looking only at Zeb.

"Pretty sure I've still got one good one in me," Zeb agreed.

"Yeah, we're putting a stop to that one," Hera said, shaking her head. Then she pulled a data chip from one of her pockets. "I believe _this_ might interest you boys. Security holo for Intelligence from the past hour. The cam's deactivated at the moment."

"Who all has seen that?" Alex asked, properly pulling his attention away from Zeb.

"Apart from the three of us? One _very_ surprised and satisfied security tech. I don't think he realized he had inter-species interests before tonight, so, y'know, don't be surprised if you get a young Mikkian wanting to have an identity conversation with you," she informed them. "You're _far_ past a point where you can turn him down."

"So what do we need to do to get that from you?" Zeb asked.

"Apart from cleaning up after yourselves? Can I get a promise you'll get a room next time you're horny?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Sure, no problem. You got a cloth?" the former guardsman asked her.

"Yes?"

"Toss it. I _promise_ we'll wash it," he mollified her before she could protest.

"All right. All right," she said, laughing and shaking her head before pulling a rag from her coveralls and tossing it to Zeb. He caught it easily, passing it down to his foot so he could wipe up the small spill from his earlier climax. Then he gathered up Alex's scattered clothing.

"Garazeb," Alex began uncertainly, "if you're suggesting we walk back to our quarters like this-"

"You got somethin' else, love?" Zeb challenged, beginning to slide his hands under Alex's backside. "Because really, this isn't a mess _until_ we unlatch. Might as well take advantage of the fact we haven't."

"Hoo, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he said, levering himself up to wrap his arms around Zeb's shoulders and tightening his legs around his waist. Then, with little more effort than it would take him to lift his bo-rifle, he hefted Alex up, easily balancing him against his hips. Then he walked toward the princess, the general, and the spy. On their way by, Alex held out his hand for the data chip. "Well, sorry to eat and run, but the night is still young."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man who faced down the Empire from within and walked away," Hera said as she passed him the chip. Then Zeb was walking out into the corridor as if this sort of thing happened everyday.

"You really _are_ more cunning than I sometimes give you credit for," Alex said, resting his head against the solid warmth of Zeb's bare chest.

"Or just hornier," Zeb said with a chuckle, nuzzling the top of Alex's head, inhaling the scent of his mussed hair.

"Well, either way, I adore you," he said, stealing a tiny lick of the Lasat's nipple, drawing a small gasp from his mouth. He didn't envy the Lasat having to walk back to their bunk while both carrying and making out with him at the same time, but they made it somehow. When they were just outside the door, though, he felt his mate's barb unlatch, very nearly untying them. Zeb quickly pinned him up against the wall to keep himself from slipping out.

"Mm, close one, that," Zeb said, nibbling at his ear. "You all right?"

"Wonderful," he reassured him, quickly drawing him into a new kiss.

"So," he whispered against his lips after a moment, "you want I should pull out? Or do you think you can hold _more?_ "

"As I said before," he started, rolling his hips against his husband's, " _La sylfa alan nover ankasha na kerra se li menash_."

" _Hwoo_ ," the Lasat groaned, shuddering against him. "Don't tempt me, love."

" _Li_ **_menash_ ** _,_ " he growled, not at all subtly.

"Well... _lis sylf hasher ko arran lis velkir kadjir vyraln kol afil luah fallir lis._ "

" _N'azrallir, Okorre._ " he invited, reaching over to key open their quarters with a look that was even _more_ inviting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, pretty much all I can say here is that I had fun. Hope you did, too. *helpless shrug* As always, I've somehow managed to write smut and and a duolingo lesson.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ni alitha - My darling
> 
> Ni ashkerra - My love
> 
> Ni boosan - My warrior
> 
> Alex'ika - Dear Alex
> 
> Ovokyl ashkerrana - Filthy lover
> 
> Z'ovokyl. La'n valad alat usat nazaman rika kol ni talima - So filthy. I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with my cock
> 
> Eri - yes
> 
> An sylf alat ofir hafant merkan usat rika kol talima'an - You will have to find another place to wash out with your cock.
> 
> Z'ashyn - So good
> 
> Na lithir'a, ni okorre. Tef lithir'a! - Fuck me, my captain. Just fuck me!
> 
> Nel an vosir, ni okorre - As you wish, my captain
> 
> Arreh Nalva. Z'karrak...z'ashyn. Ko sultir an unir, Alex? Effeng z'shifra kol ni talima? - Holy Goddess. So tight...so good. How do you feel, Alex? Stuffed so full with my cock?
> 
> Na shifir'a kol astyrnan, zenash okorre. Ni lakarn san shamsa'an - Fill me with your strength, great captain. My body is your vessel
> 
> Nel an kallir...benu ni sashahn - As you command...master of my heart
> 
> La velka mellir torril se li menash gal tef alan na shifir kol damin'a'an - I could lie here for a year and just have you fill me with your cum
> 
> La'n firi kalmar an velkir omeshir lis, orra neshen ka arabsant lis reshker kerra - I'm quite certain you can hear us no matter what language we scream in
> 
> La sylfa alan nover ankasha na kerra se li menash - I would have you pour yourself into me for a year
> 
> lis sylf hasher ko arran lis velkir kadjir vyraln kol afil luah fallir lis - We'll see how long we can get away with before they need us
> 
> N'azrallir, Okorre - Ruin me, Captain


End file.
